A bright future!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria and Ezra are married and ready to start their new life together...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Aria is 28 years old in this story. May the God bless Aria, because she's so cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>A bright future!<strong>

**Aria and Ezra are at the airport, waiting for their flight.**

"I love you, Ezra!" says Aria as she give Ezra a kiss.

"Aria, you're the most beautiful young woman I've ever met and I love you with all of my heart!" says Ezra as he wrap his arms around Aria's waist and pull her into a tight, but still soft hug.

"Hi there, love-birds!" says Hanna as she walk up to Ezra and Aria.

"Hi, Hanna! What's up? We're leavin' in 15 minutes..." says Aria.

"I just wanted to come here to say goodbye. Your wedding yesterday was perfect! I'm so happy for both of you! Aria, you've got a good man. Take care of him." says Hanna with a smile.

"Of course!" says Aria. "There's only one man for me. I could never love another man the way I love Ezra."

Aria put her head against Ezra's shoulder.

"Awww!" says Aria in a low soft voice.

"My Aria..." says Ezra as he stroke Aria's nice dark hair. "You're the love of my life."

"So, where are you goin'...?" says Hanna.

"Three weeks..." says Aria.

"...in Paris, France!" says Ezra.

"Wow! Sounds lovely!" says Hanna.

"Hanna, can you, as my best friend...keep a secret?" says Aria.

"Sure!" says Hanna.

"I'm pregnant! Don't tell anyone, not even Em and Spencer." says Aria.

"Is it true?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, it's true! We're gonna have a little girl." says Ezra. "Okey, baby! Our flight's ready. We need to go now."

"I'll see you when you get back!" says Hanna as she wave goodbye to Ezra and Aria.

"I'm lookin' forward to our honeymoon and our life together, mr Ezra Fitz." says Aria with a smile.

"As do I, miss Aria Montgomery. I'm happy that you're my wife." says Ezra.

"You know that I love you." says Aria.

"My life would be very empty and dark without you, my sexy Aria." says Ezra.

"Since the first kiss I've known that I would be yours one day." says Aria as a small happy tear fall down her face.

"Oh, Aria! I feel the exact same thing. We're made for each other, it's our destiny to be together." says Ezra.

"Very true!" says Aria.

_**Flashback to the day before. Rosewood Park. Aria and Ezra's wedding.**_

Aria and Ezra stand in front of the table used as the altar. Ezra take Aria's hands and look smile and look right into her eyes.

"Aria my love, you're the most beautiful, smart and friendly young woman I've ever known and you make me very happy. I wanna be at your side through good and bad, up and down, rain or shine. I'll always do my best to keep you safe and happy. Your smile is like the most bright clear diamond in the world. You are the only woman for me." says Ezra.

"Ezra Fitz, our relationship haven't always been easy and I'm so happy that you didn't stop lovin' me. I love you from the bottom of my heart. You give me strength and love and that's all I need. When you wrap your strong arms around me and kiss me I feel like the most lucky girl ever. There's no man like you anywhere." says Aria.

"In the authority given to me by the great Lord himself I hereby declare you husband and wife. Mr Fitz, you may now kiss the bride!" says Father Simon.

Ezra wraps his arms around his beautiful wife and spin her around on the spot and start to make out with her.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" says Aria's mom.

"Yes, it is!" says Aria's dad.

"Aria and Ezra! May the God bless 'em!" says Hanna, Emily and Spencer in a loud clear voice.

**3 days later in a hotel-room in Paris, France.**

"I've been thinkin' and I know what we should name our daughter." says Ezra. "How does Belle Aria Fitz sound to you?"

"Awww, that's such a cute name!" says Aria.

"I thought it would be nice to give our daughter your first name as her middle name. Oh...and Belle is my favorite cousin who died a few years ago. A piece of both you and me." says Ezra.

"Perfect!" says Aria. "We could call her Aria Junior and only use her full name when required to."

"Yeah, that seems like a good thing." says Ezra.

"Ezra, please kiss me!" says Aria in a soft sexy voice.

"Sure my love!" says Ezra as he pull Aria into a warm nice hug and kiss her with heat and passion.

"I'm so lucky to have a man like you!" says Aria.

"The way I see it I'm the one who's lucky to have such a cool young wife who love me for me." says Ezra with a smile.

"Then we're both kind of lucky then...!" says Aria.

"Yeah! I guess so..." says Ezra.

"Awww, Ezra!" says Aria.

"Lil' Aria my love!" says Ezra.

Ezra and Aria throw themselves onto the bed and start to make out.

"I love you!" says Aria and Ezra at the same time.

Aria feel so lucky to finally be Ezra Fitz's wife. She knows that she has a long and happy life ahead of her with Ezra and their daughter.

"Ezra, now I won't have to be alone and afraid anymore!" says Aria.

"And I'll never be sad and unhappy again!" says Ezra.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note: I hope you like this story...<strong>


End file.
